Five Kingdoms
by demigod39cluesfan
Summary: Five kingdoms unite to stop fighting. Five kingdoms betroth their young princes and princesses to ensure peace. How will it turn out? AU Bad Summary. But hopefully a good story!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Once upon a time, there was a great king. His name was Gideon Cahill, and he ruled alongside his queen, Olivia._

_The land was a happy place, full of laughter and dancing. And even more so when they had their first child, Luke. And then another. And another. Until they had five children._

_Luke, the eldest and sneakiest, then Katherine the intelligent, Thomas the strong, Jane the artistic, and Madeleine, the peaceful. They were all fine princes and princesses, laughing and taking care of the land._

_Until the great Gideon died unexpectedly. Olivia, soon after died as well, grief-stricken._

_The siblings each blamed each other for the reasons their father died. _

_War broke out. The siblings divided the lands among themselves. Poor Madeleine tried to pull them back together; they wouldn't listen._

_The new five lands (all equal sized) kept fighting. For hundreds of years, the lands of the Lucians, the Ekaterina, the Tomas, the Janus, and the Madrigals have battled against each other._

_Until now. Now the leaders of the 5 lands have gathered together to try to ensure peace._

**Present**

Grace Cahill, leader of the Madrigal lands, walked down the hall. She was meeting the other kings and queens.

She didn't pretend she wasn't afraid. Oh, no, she certainly was afraid.

It wasn't everyday the five kingdoms came together for a meeting. Especially during a war.

Grace sighed. She still couldn't believe she left her grandchildren back at the Madrigal castle. But it was the safest option. Little Dan and Amy…

Grace felt a pang of sadness. They both looked a great deal like their parents, who were recently deceased. Two months ago, actually.

She and her brother Fiske were now their guardians. They would raise them to be great rulers.

Grace glared at the giant oak doors in front of her. She steeled herself, then pushed them open.

**Inside the secret meeting room- Lucian Castle.**

The room's occupants looked at the newcomers.

Vikram Kabra smirked. "Ah, Queen Grace. Fashionably late as always, I see."

"Better late than never." Grace replied boldly.

The people in the room were: King Vikram and Queen Isabel (Lucian), King Eisenhower and Queen Mary-Todd (Tomas), King Alistair (He never married, which shocked other kingdoms-Ekaterina), King Broderick and Queen Cora (Janus), and King Fiske and Queen Grace (Madrigal- They are siblings, not married.)

"We are finally all here." King Vikram smoothly said.

"We can see that." Grace snapped. They were all seated at a large oak table.

Vikram ignored her. "You are all probably wondering why I've asked you here."

"No, we all just accepted coming to an enemy's base during a war because we wanted to."

King Fiske sighed. "Grace. Please hold your tongue." He whispered.

Grace glared, but said no more.

"Yes, why are we here, _King _Vikram?" King Eisenhower bellowed.

"To establish peace."

Everyone was quiet.

Queen Cora spoke first. "Are you insane?"

"Quite possibly. But are you all not tired of all this fighting? Meaningless lives taken each day?"

Grace spoke. "As much as I hate to say it, but Vikram is right."

"Always the peacemakers, you Madrigals." King Alistair half-smiled.

Queen Isabel smoothly joined the conversation. "I propose we each betroth our children," She glanced at Grace, "Or grandchildren to another of a different kingdom. That way, we all tie our kingdoms together and stop the fighting."

Nobody made a sound. Then they all started arguing at once.

"What?!"

"My Lord-"

"Oh my God…"

"ENOUGH!" King Vikram shouted.

Everyone looked up.

Vikram glared at all of them. "All in favor?"

Slowly, each of the rulers raised their hands. Except Grace.

She glared at the table. She couldn't force her grandchildren to marry! Well, not yet. It _had _always been the way.

But it would ensure the peace. And As much as she hated it, peace came before individual concerns.

She raised her hand, sealing the kingdom's fate.

Vikram smirked. "Excellent."

He snapped his fingers. "Get me a piece of parchment and a quill!"

He put the quill to the paper. "Let us negotiate."

The following results were as follows: Prince Jonah would get married to an Ekaterina princess, Princess Amy to Prince Ian, Princess Natalie to Prince Dan, Prince Hamilton to Princess Sinead, Princess Reagan to Prince Ted, and Prince Ned to Princess Madison.

Grace walked regally back down the hall. She had signed the deal. But she did not trust the Kabra royal family.

Something about that Queen Isabel disheveled Grace…

Never mind. She would find out in time. They had plenty of time. The actual wedding would happen in 16 years.

Grace still had time to teach them everything about being a prince and a princess.

Everything would be fine…

**Done! Hope you guys like…**

**Read and Review! For meeeeee….**


	2. The Burial

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

_Chapter 2_

_**15 and a half years after the agreement**_

Princess Amelia Hope Cahill walked down the grand hall of Madrigal Castle, tears about to fall from her face.

Why, you ask?

Queen Grace had just died an hour ago. One of the only relatives Amy had left. Now she just had Dan and Fiske.

Amy turned the corner into Queen Grace's room. It was elegant and bold. Just like Grace.

She sat in the ancient chair in front of Grace's mirror. A flashback came to her.

_*Flashback *_

_Amy sat in the very same chair. Grace was giving her lessons on being a princess._

"_Very good posture, Amy." Grace smiled._

"_Thank you. But it isn't that good."_

"_Just remember, Amy. Being a princess isn't always having perfect hair, or manners. It means doing what's right for her kingdom."_

_*flashback ends *_

Amy still didn't know what Grace had meant. She glanced at the mirror. Staring back at her was a scared teenager. Not a regal princess.

Amy glanced in front of her. A little wooden box with tiny symbols along the sides. Grace's jewelry box.

Amy tentatively lifted the lid. The first thing she saw was Grace's favorite necklace. The jade one with the dragon on the centerpiece.

Amy put it on. She would never take it off. Another flashback came to her as she hooked it around her neck.

_*Flashback *_

_Grace was wearing her necklace. She and Amy walked outside in the castle grounds._

_Amy's pinchy, tiny shoes hurt. But it was standard shoe for royalty._

_Grace could see on her face that they hurt._

"_These shoes aren't comfortable!" And with that, she kicked them off. _

_At Amy's shocked expression, she laughed. "Only Queen Isabel, that Lucian, would mind if we relaxed our feet. However, this is _my _castle. I do as I wish." Then she started running._

_Amy laughed, kicked off her own shoes, and ran after Grace._

_*Flashback ends *_

Amy chuckled in spite of herself. Oh, Grace. She was special.

Tears fell freely now. And Amy was haunted by what Grace had told her right before she died.

*_Flashback *_

_Grace was lying in her bed, her face chalky. Amy stood a respectful distance away, but close enough to touch her._

"_Come, dear Amy, come." Grace beckoned._

_Amy came closer, and knelt at her side._

_Grace held on to Amy's wrist. "I'm dying. Do not interrupt me! This is _important._ The 39 clues. Remember that! The 39 clues are hidden in all the kingdoms. You have to get them before Isabel does. Get your brother to help you. The 39 clues are the reason Gideon died! The reason for this hateful war! Make peace, Amy."_

_Grace's grip loosened. Her eyes rolled back into her head. _

"_Doctor!" Amy screeched._

_*Flashback ends *_

Grace sounded delusional. She was just saying crazed dying rituals, or something, Amy decided.

Grace had died at the worst possible time, too.

Amy's betrothed was coming in about a day's time.

Amy's face twisted into a scowl. Betrothed! She had only been told about it yesterday! Her brother had just stomped off somewhere.

And Lucians, no less. **(I'm not dissing Lucians! These are just Amy's thoughts!) **

Sneaky, distrustful. Why did she have to marry him?! At least the wedding was in about 6 months. He had to come early to "learn our way of living."

Amy felt the whole world was against her.

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

Prince Daniel Arthur Cahill sat in a tree. He didn't care that it was undignified.

Grace had just died. He was very sad, but he didn't want to be by the castle. Better to get away from it all. In a tree.

Just because he was a prince didn't mean he couldn't have fun.

He was kind of a rebel. Playing pranks on the servants, dressing like a peasant, skipping "prince practice."

He didn't care. Live life to the fullest.

His sister, Amy, never did. She just sat cooped up in the library all day.

The only book he liked was about these warriors in Japan. Samurai, ninjas…. Awesome!

He was a wild-child, and proud of it.

Just then, a loud bell chimed. Startled, Dan yelped as he fell out of the tree. One, two… three. That signified a burial. Grace's funeral was about to start.

Dan sighed. He'd better go.

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

Dan walked down to the procession. It was simple, with Grace's closest friends, peasants and nobles alike.

Amy was there crying her heart out. Although Dan felt the same way, he didn't cry.

The coffin edged with gold was slowly lowered into the ground. Before it escaped from view, Dan glimpsed a marking on the side of the coffin. It was the symbol of all five kingdoms- but in a single crest. Dan had never seen it as a whole before.

His photographic memory caught it all. That image was now forever burned in his mind.

People came up to him and gave their "deepest condolences."

Dan scoffed. But he bowed and thanked them anyway, like a real prince. If he wanted to, he could be charming. Only if he wanted to.

And he didn't want to. So after the ceremony, he snuck away back to his tree.

He leaned against the trunk and sighed.

"Hiding away again?"

Dan's eyes flew open and he turned around.

Amy was behind him, a wry smile on her face.

"So?"

"So, it's not very prince-like."

Dan scowled. "I don't want to be near them."

"Neither do I."

They sat there like that for a while. They were close siblings, even if they annoyed the heck out of each other.

Dan would be content, except that he remembered his "bride-to-be" was coming tomorrow.

Gross. He'd better start setting traps…

**Done! Here are some ages…**

**Amy: 19**

**Dan: 16**

**Hope you guys liked it. Very mysterious, hmmm?**

**Do you guys want the Ekat's, Tomas's, or Janus's, or Lucian's POVs next?**

**I need to know. Wow, a great way to tell me would be reviewing!**


	3. Lucians

**No comment….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

Sunlight shined through the windows of the carriage. Princess Natalie of the Lucians sneered and pulled the curtains closed. She was in a foul mood today.

Out of all the eligible princes that could have been her betrothed, she got the Madrigal one! She breathed in and out of her mouth, trying to calm herself. To be fair, it wasn't just the betrothal…

_*Flashback *_

_Natalie walked to her mother's quarters. She paused in front of the large oak doors, erasing all traces of emotion from her face._

_She knocked._

"_Come in."_

_Natalie walked in, pausing at a respectful distance from her mother. "Yes, my Queen? I understand you wished to speak to me."_

"_Indeed. You already know that you are to go to the Madrigal's kingdom to meet your betrothed." Natalie nodded at this. "Well, I have a… special mission for you."_

_Natalie's eyes widened. Her mother was giving her a mission? Finally!_

"_Yes?" Natalie asked, eager to please._

"_I need you to spy on them. Anything suspicious. And, if the word 'clues' ever comes up, send a letter to me _immediately._ Do you understand?"_

_Natalie, slightly confused, nodded. She would not fail her mother._

_*End *_

Natalie sighed. At the time, it seemed so easy, so effortless. Now that she thought about it, however, she wanted to scream.

How ridiculous it sounded! "If the word 'clues' comes up, contact Mother?! Ugh.

Natalie closed her eyes. She could feel a headache coming on.

Then the coach came to an abrupt stop. They had arrived.

**PaGeBrEaKeR**

Natalie checked her face at least ten times in her handheld mirror before stepping out.

She had worn a special red gown, which looked perfect on her. Not to mention it was the Lucian's signature color.

The castle was magnificent, yes, but not nearly as glamorous as the Lucians. She would spend the rest of her life surrounded by stone walls, not golden ones?! She sneaked a peek at her brother to see how he handled this situation.

Prince Ian's eyes widened slightly, but then he erased all traces of disgust.

They were met by Prince Daniel and Princess Amelia. They looked ok, Natalie supposed, but absolutely so fashion sense could be seen.

Ian spoke first. "Pleased to meet you, Prince Daniel and Princess… Amelia." Ian bowed at kissed Amy's hand. She blushed a deep scarlet.

Natalie hid a smirk. He was laying his trap early. It was obvious that Mother had assigned Ian to this mission as well. _Well played, Ian. Well, played._

She curtsied, and Amy returned it.

Natalie put on a smile. "I understand we will be sister in-laws soon! I'm sure we will have a lot of fun."

She glanced at her betrothed. Oh God, is that _grass _on his shirt? She was going to be married to a pig! At least he was good-looking. Strong muscles and short hair were good in a spouse.

**PaGeBrEaKeR**

Ian smiled a charming smile at his betrothed. He indeed was laying his trap. Making her fall in love with him? A piece of cake. He had made many maidens fall in love with him back in Lucian territory.

The plan? Make her fall in love with him, and gain all Madrigal secrets. Then tell Mother and have the Lucians double their land.

It was simple, but effective.

**PaGeBrEaKeR**

Amy couldn't stop looking at him. He was… charming. Well-mannered and… handsome.

He had such a kind smile. Maybe he would be a great husband…

Dan, meanwhile, had to keep himself from laughing. They talked with a funny accent, because of where they were from. He couldn't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh…

Ugh, he was going to be married to a big sissy. She was all perfect, makeup and all.

His life was ruined.


End file.
